SW TCW: Changes Start Today!
by GoldenGriffion90
Summary: SI has adored the clones that were made to fight and she hated how the show was stopped. But she loved the show. She kept rewatching the most saddening, most badass episode's and cannot tire from it. But it seems she had unfortunately died by a killer who always finished his job, she wakes up to her own OC that she personally made to (fictionally&uncanonly) fix the canon for good.
1. Rayna

Montain was given the name from a dead batch of his brothers except one. He was even yoda's and shaak ti's commander once. Montain was even respected and feared by his _vod'e_ but really... he was a **25 year old girl** mentally with the body of a clone _man_ that wasn't even supposed to be in the universe, much less alive.

\--

Rayna Sanchez was an ordinary girl, she was always calm and the most mom friend in her best friend's group. It was a sunday afternoon and in her regular bedroom with a wooden table with spreads of white drawn paper. She was drawing one of her oc's _montain_, a clone trooper who was in a batch of brothers that was to grow as someone to change the clones fate from despair and lost.

That one batch of brothers that were included was of 99 who had that limp leg and a short stubby body, due to defective genes despite the right makings. Montain had a scar horizontal to his cheek across his nose and to his other cheek, ember eyes and his almost black short hair. And with another scar that ran above his ear through and up his eyebrow by war.

With the identical features to his original giver jango Fett, he was just as any clone that was born and trained to be sent to the war. Except to being reborn from a girl to a clone in an alternate universe where this was supposed to be _fiction_.

**This will change everything.**

Ranya kept drawing with her music on to keep her focused, no doubt her mom will soon keep pecking her for her food. Ranya stopped her drawing only to erase a bit of pencil speck from the paper to admiring her finished piece of montain where in episodes umbara takes place to change _waxer_, _dogma_, _hevy_, and the _clones_ fate to death.

What It shows or drawn to was montain's sacrifice to let krell stab him through his gut to save his millions of his brother from certain doom. And dogma's realization to always not be so loyal, to just question your orders once to see it all and as of the clones realization that even jedi are not as freely invulnerable as they really are to the darkness.

Ranya would like to change with what happened to the clones fate but even she knows that some will need to fall because it is the inevitable to loose those you care about. She also stopped there for right now and was currently digging in her folder that was wrote with golden sharpie that read -

**SW:TCW, CT-603, MONTAIN'S PAST**

She digged through to find her written papers montain was much like any clone before the war so when the war begun, In a short few of months, he was sent to assist shaak ti's and her master to the first geonosian war. In his draftings was when montain was effected when he saw his dead brothers. Becoming cold and hardened to anyone now but fortunately There is also a written little backstory to montain that shaak ti, _the jedi_, had become a _friend_ to montain when her master had been severely injured and shaak ti was in command but panicking and not helping defend themselves. So he slapped her to snap her out of it. His words gave her truth and had saved them both from death

**"Listen commander we need you to guide us because if not, we're all going to die here. So i suggest manning up and getting us ready to fight them off."**

Despite his thumping heart for slapping a higher superior and the hurting pain of being a good soldier, it needed to be done to save them. Shaak ti gave a warning to what was to happen if he did that to her again but had thanked him kindly for doing that. She was still a padawan and she was less than qualified for war then she was when she was a master jedi.

Through that montain had fought valiant with his general jedi in war, he was even tasked to yoda's battalion once protecting him and even having the _yoda_ depend on him to help yoda from capture of droids as he was short of stamina and hurt. Montain was even later explained that yoda didn't need to be defended being the _grandmaster_ and all.

Montain didn't know at the time.

He may have not paided attention to the class of the _jedi_ _members _and who they were

To say the least unfortunately he was teased for it.

But was tasked to shaak ti because yoda thought that was for the best, even as yoda actually favored the clone to being very brave and a great leader to his brother's. Montain later in the war would encounter a - **thing** that would give him his horizontal scar, and then the other small scar by an exploded part of the ship to fragments of metal that sliced him later in his shiny days.

That fight had changed him forever and it will be hang over montain's live, _haunting _his very soul. The almost endangering fight had cost montain everything, gaining his scars and the trauma along with it. When montain was found he was bloodied with scars and had been exhausted, his brothers looked at him with pity and montain was never truely the same.

Ranya also wrote that montain had his fair share of _vod'e __traitors_ and would soon talk with dogma about it, when dogma would questioned himself about doing it and sought out his brother/mentor when in kamino as a shiny and montain had changed his mind to betray them

With hevys' situation montain would have suggested to switch with him, going with jesse and fives instead of hevy inside the ship on aboard the separatist cruiser.

And there will be a time where montain would need the help from everyone else where someone would want him gone.

_For Good._

Rayna finishing her read description and summary to her newly made story, took off her earbuds and went downstairs to check on her mom.

rayna walking through the old colored white halls heard the loud crackles of food popping so she shouted, _"Mom! what are we having today. I hope it's spaghetti today because its_ \- _sunday_"

Rayna turning the corner to the kitchen she first saw the food was boiling with the strands of spaghetti and overflowing water spilling everywhere. She then saw her mother on the floor face first and saw blood leaking out. Her mom's blank face and pale face had looked almost...shocked.

Her eyes widening ran to her mother, shaking her and when she was going to look for a phone, she felt this chilling shake of pure cold and tension surround her entire body and as if she knew, turned around but so scared that she almost cried with terror.

A man in all darkening black was standing there(_looking, Staring_?) but she couldn't see a gun but a knife (_a different knife_?) in his hand. Rayna stood up and ran out from the kitchen to the living room grabbing just a fork from the counter top, rayna could feel her heart thumping that she could surely only hear nothing but that. Footsteps followed her but it wasn't running? she couldn't think she wanted out, her mom... she'll be fine - right?

The door! It was there.

rayna ran and opened it to running down the steps, she can esca - rayna felt such **pain** in her back that it made her stop.

She **stopped** running and slowly walked and then slowly falling downwards to the smooth cement path, she fell on her knees and rayna looked up to the sky and fell into cold floor. She dropped the fork instinctively (_Why_?)

Rayna was trying to crawl but every time she did it, pained her so much. She didn't want to move, she was gasping for air, wheezing harshly. it was absolutly making her insane to feel anything like this unbearable shock and pain.

she couldn't **breathe**.

so she stopped for her last living gasp for air she heard footsteps and then -

**_-SSLIICHK-_**

_

**so i love the star wars franchise and i was loving reading the SI's in star wars but there is not quite a good portion of clonetrooper oc's or SI fanfiction stories**

**-GG (GoldenGriffion90) out**


	2. CT-603

_

Rayna felt so **peaceful**, it was so wierd from the heaven and hell talk with her relatives in church and father priest. She just loved the silence and it was just - it felt like **enteral darkness**. But it wasn't scary because she could be like this, **feel** like this floating body and stay sleeping.

**Forever Warm**

\--

(**5**** Months Later**)

Rayna hasn't bother to **think**. For some reason why is she here, shouldn't she be with her -

her **what**? why should i be somewhere else when i can -

rayna felt like she was panicking but why isn't she? he just wants to **see.**

**SO WHY CAN'T HE?!**

Wait **he**? what? - i am **me**. im a **she**

i want to see but wasn't i looking already?

So **she **looked.

she needed to see and she did.

But when she did the light that blinded her eyes and almost took 5 minutes just to keep them open and then she saw a white wall?

But then when she stared at the white wall it was moving upwards?

or was **she**?

Rayna was so confused until she saw the two tall white lanky figures, both of them had long necks that looked like the scientist in the star wars the clone wars series. And with that, Rayna finally **remembered**.

**huh.**

**_wait... -_**

_**OH FU**-_

\--

Rayna began to process this new information while in this wierd incubator filled with water, she couldn't move and she really could think - **remember**. She's really here but not as a powerful (oc) Jedi or any other species but as a clone.

_A **Male** **Clone Trooper**_

A **clone** that is believed to being nothing but as a **thing**. A thing prepared to die for **battle**.

**But she will never let that happen.**

**He won't**** let his brother's die for just that.**

Breaking from her little phycological thinking, she saw a kaminoan scientist walk by and check on the growing embryos and to be soon clones. She couldn't follow his movements, at all reall, so she fell asleep and once again fell to the now **horribly** silent isolation that haunts her now.

When she remembers about what **happened** to her. it pained her, her mom died and she did too. She couldn't have died of old age than getting rather brutally murdered. Yet she ends up here as a baby again but a boy and a clone. Wait...oh god if rayna really is here, then will **montain** have to go through all that shit.

**damn**! i just had to write all that gruesome details of how montain will change to be intimidating, most skilled hand-to hand-clone/trainer to his brothers, and very protective to his _vod'e_.

well looks like rayna is going to be even more tramatized with the incoming scars and... memories to shape her - **him**.

(**2 Years Later...**)

Ranya is trying to figure out what time era she is in, because she needs to knows where this takes place. Is this in the clones wars or movie verse?

She is now currently out of the incubator and taught how to do the current "boy" things and well, rayna was definitely wierded out by that. She was walking and talking and at the _''age_" of 5 currently.

That will take some time getting use to.

Right now Rayna was in the cafeteria with the other little clones. Her - **His** brother. Honestly referring to herself as he/his pronouncation is really hard but she will try to be a boy from now on.

**maybe **until she gets her clone name depending on when.

"**Hey**"

Rayna turned his head to seeing a boy with a familiar limp walk that she recognized all to well from two memorial episodes, "**Hi**" Rayna smiled as he responded and patted the free chair next to him. Rayna saw how he looked surprised, "**My name is CT-603, What's your's**?"

"**My name is 99" Rayna tilted her small head, "99? No CT or anything**?"

99 immediately responded, "**No, besides i like the sound of just 99**" 99 walked slowly over next to ct-603 and sat down.

Looking over to 603 he frowned and asked, "**You aren't...Disgusted by me, why**?" 603 raised his eyebrows as high as a child could, "**You're my brother, we need to stick together and i see how the others avoid you. I'll definitely absolutely be your first friend**." 603 set with a determined face, genuinely smiling at 99.

When 99 smiled, It almost reached to where his eyes were and talked with 603 for the rest of the lunch time, where they were eating and talking peacefully together. When the bell rung 603 and 99 walked off to their respective beds, Luckly enough they were instructed to the same rooms, they were two beds away and 99 and 603 smiled heartly at each other and said their goodnight's. And Ranya finally knows where she is.

**The Clone Wars.**

(**7 Years Later**)

Rayna with 99 had sticked together when they've met, like two peas in a pod. But the others...

they weren't so accepting to 99 and 603 was always annoyed. 99 had to involve himself so 6 didn't lash at his brother's, "don't do anything rash 6" a nickname 99 gave me rather the long 603. 603 scoffed lightly, "**ha rash, me nah 99, nothing rash will happen**" 99 gave 603 the look of doubt but 603 -

Well 99 has grown and so has 603.

99 had stopped growing due to his deformed genes but 603... he grew and he was very involved in a lot stuff. He currently was a top student in his aiming,sniping and pistols were the top that were used by 6 and hand to hand training. The readings definitely and the social classes - not so much, which is unfortunate with 603 because he has only talked with 99 much to his gratitude.

603 had shown a great deal to 99's predicament and was protective of him. And because 603 has quite a character within himself, he trains hard and he does research and was actually learning new language's. 99 learns some of them too because 6 had imputted really good points that it can help later in the future. It was hard saying them with the half of 99's mouth that was loose skin and muscle.

Right now walking to the cafeteria 6 had ran ahead to get both of their food early and said that 99 should save their seats.

Finally sitting down and waiting for 603 he began thinking, 603 was such a good brother to him he never has insulted him and involved him in his studies. 99 was grateful for having a _vod _like 603. He was so - "**Say that one more time."**

**"I.DARE.YOU**!"

99 looks to see 603 and another brother glaring at each other, 6 looked so mad. Standing still and with a giant mess hall with the others staring some worrying and others blank. His other brother who he doesn't know actually looks like he was backing down but then...

"_He__ is a **disgrace** and should be put do -"_

**_THWACK_**

**603 ****punched him.**

**Hard**.

He fell to ground and 603 moved on top of him and punched him at least 3 times until the others intervenedBut he striked back at them and yelled, " **You kriffing idoits! you help him from me, but you won't even defend 99! And you expect me to fight with you when you can't even accept your own brother in arms."**

603 backed off but faced towards the downed clone, "**If you or anyone of you talk about 99 like that. I will put you all to the ground**" 603 walked off, with his other brothers avoiding him but ended with the last sentence with a smile, "**And don't think because you have your brothers' means you're going to be so lucky the next time you say something like that again**" 603 venomous said and walked out with 99 already at the entrance and after that happened it started spreading 603's message across the brother's.

With 603 and 99 gone the room was in silence and the tension was present. A clone held his hand out for his _vod_

"**_hey you alright CT -_**

**_"I thought i told you my name was Colt_**Colt interrupted the other clone that help "**Colt**" up grunted with a small frown on his lips, looking to where 603 had walked somewhere else with 99.

He thought about what he said and well...

It was all true. Much to everyone's dismay on 99's -

Treatment.

**The time skips are to small Rayna reborn, Rayna waking up as a growing developing baby setting up her mind, Rayna as a still small cadet and meeting 99, and finally what sets as Rayna's turning point to making her first difference on 99's presence and in the ST TCW'S universe.**

_p.s please correct my mistakes on anything, especially if it involves the birthtime skip development's.__ I would love the feedback, I welcome it._

**-GG ****Out**


	3. Montain

**Thank you for liking this story, i was squeling with adrenaline and happiness when i seen the favorite and follings of my story. Im forever grateful and will continue with the chapters. Depending on school interference but i won't let that stop me** **now**.

**Two**** Months Later**

Montain or Rayna had still little problems with the socializing with his brothers, but considering that he punched his brother, it given a clear statement to what that means to **everyone**. Montain was actually deployed along with his punched vod to battle,_ Weeks later_, it was...eventful to say the least and now montain like many others have waken up from a current nightmare that was all the way real.

Shaak Ti and he had a tender moment but it was more like a parent was to a child. They talked and Shaak Ti implored information on how she felt and her impression on how they first met. He was distracted by her words and her concern of him when he shouldn't talk to her as a familiar. Even he could see her dilemma inside on how maybe he...

He was a living thing too?

"Master - _Shaak ti is my name, yours?"_

Montain looked up to face the jedi but he scrunched his face up, "I haven't had the time to think of my own...name but a brother of mine - He told me when he saw me stand up to one of my brother's and even the kaminoans, he thought about a mountain that stands tall for protection of others...or as an impenetrable obstacle to face enemies... I thought the name was ridiculously a bit too long, so he shortened it -

Montain leading the conversation to looking at shaak ti and responded with pride but unlimited grief, "**Montain**"

Shaak Ti looked spaced out her attention to a glass of water but then laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly, "May the force guide your - **_Vod'e_** \- Vod'e to ever lasting peace...**_Montain_.**

Montain looking up at the white white ceiling and closed his eyes.

"**Goodbye Brother's**"

_

Inside Montain's head Rayna finally met one of the canon's characters, but it had to be that one clone she had to punch to let him feel her wraith of insulting 99.

**Colt!? it just had to be him, to get sucker punched by me.**

What the - _oh crap! _

Not again.

He's walking towards me **act natural**! (even if i did punched him. Totally worth it)

Montain was in training doing combat with knives and he had two, one facing upwards and the other in his hand facing backwards with a new shiny against him.

It was only when the drill instructor was yelling and calling out colt the first time, who currently walked into his wrong training session, now since the fight was three months ago. The kaminoan scientist's and Shaak Ti separated us so we won't fight again but it seems colt hasn't give up yet since it happened.

The resentment is still two months old yet colt keeps trying to challenging me.

Rayna and Montain was now annoyed with the interrupted training but it had her thinking about something else. Rayna wouldn't really want to think that colt was... always grabbing his attention Trying to fight him and always what he thinks that colt was always glaring (looking?) at him while chit chating with 99 alone. I mean...colt?! Trying to... - that just doesn't make sense, yet expertly Rayna was a girl before this and she kinda knows the signs of a enchanted little boy after the girl, but this?

No, right now Rayna is Montain and he's conflicted with talking about... relationships. Montain scoffed internally,

a war is coming. He can't do these things...not while both of them knows what will happen to them and colt's fate.

And now montain had to fight again. Well almost because his _vod_ intervened rather than let them duke it out - for the hundredth time.

"Thank you god of salvation", Rayna thought to herself praying

Honestly Rayna thought she saw two familiar clones around the training area but it must be her imagination because everywhere is a familiar face** DUH**. Yet shouldn't the others be here by now. I mean Rayna was born probably with atleast one other familiar clone than 99, She would have expected to be born with Rex, Cody, or even Slick of all people but she hasn't seen them at all...

"Montain come here for a sceond i need to introduce some new brothers that will be joining you and 99 for the time being until they find a new batch of familiar _vod'e_"

"Of course sir"

the overseer of training introduced them, " "This is CT-7567 and CC-2224"

The soon to be Rex had his hair brown free for the legendary dyed blonde hair, and cody with his soon to be scar to arrive later during the beginning of the clone wars.

It was wierd seeing them as... shiny's. Worrying about just training instead of the self sacrificing _Jetii's _and the separatist's.

**Rayna was freaking the fu** \- " You got names? " montain asked curiously and looked to his older brother. "they're fresh, ready to train now and they got scheduled to you montain...and don't break them like last time" the older clone said slowly and sternly then walked off.

The newer clones seemed to have imaginary sweat rolling down their foreheads and looked quite scared.

Montain scoffed and growled deeply offended, " That was one time, they were -"

He stopped himself letting out some air and turned to face them.

"I hope you know that i will not go easy on you troopers,so I'll go easy on you for a week but after that well -"

"**lets hope you survive that first**."

_

They were right Montain literally was hell when the first week ended and they grabbed pitying looks from clones that passed montain's classes and were sergeant's that were deployed to war.

Hey... Im pretty sure that montain is trying to kill us. Rex - _I hear you i just don't think aggravating him even more will help our situation. Cody"_, Right now cody and him were training hand-to-hand with montain.

They both know who won the matches easily.

But Rex and Cody had worked together to bring him down this time, each time they were getting closer to just touching him he'd knock us out or flip us on our backs. But it was very helpful to build the teamwork to beating montain.

Rex and cody figured out their names when it just came to them... They hadn't informed montain or the other's so they were going to break the ice when it came to go attend the mess hall with his other _vod'e_.

**_DIINNGGG!!!_**

The sound resonated through the labs of kamino and with one order, " See you boys for next class, and good job with working together. It might just save your life."

"Uh sir, 22 and i figured out what to call ourselves"

Montain looked at them while grabbing the tossed practive knives, he looked at them with silence walking to the objects

Yet still quiet, "are you going tell me or are you just going to make me wait?"

Rex sputtered a little but cody responded, " Cody. The name i choose was Cody. And... - _Rex_ "

"Well thank the force for that Cody and Rex. It suits you two and finally i don't have to keep calling you boys... it was getting really annoying" The two named clones chuckled and walked to the mess hall, with montain looking at their backs and smiling so big unaware of his small act.

Montain and Rayna will help them.

All of them from anything .


	4. Training

**_Heads up the description of my oc clone trooper was difficult to describe on writing so please bear with me. And if you actually want to see how he really looks like, i'll post it_****_ on archive of our own. - Fallinguun603_**

Montain had to take a moment that he actually just straight up yelled at a master jedi and his commander. It wasn't intentional because his vod had to be a brainless bantha and he was definitely going to murder him for walking into a live blaster training. Montain was practicing live ammunition with his blaster mostly training with the sniper rifle DC-5X and almost shot them both of with the targets behind them. Strangely they never signalled him or anyone saying anything to him across with speakers.

Honestly Rayna had panicked when she saw the kel-dor jedi but Montain (surprisingly) conquered both of their stress and panic and had their full attention to his brother.

**_Wolffe_**.

Montain had his armor on, regular white armor but replaced with phase two armor. He had three long painted clawed stripes on the side of his helmet. Two of them curving inwards, _towards his audio/breathing __receptors_, and the last stripe of black curving outwards near the clones placed ear's inside the helmet.

An almost nearly identical eyebrow painted above his visor that looked like it was drawn to go up then left then pointed sharply up and another stripe painted the same.

Once Montain took the rest of the shots he lowered his rifle, and since he had his helmet on he just glared at wolffe and by a miracle wolffe felt that hate on himself and he squirmed. Most brothers/ someone couldn't make wolffe squirm (except jedi)before his shiny days but Montain is entirely very different from _someone_.

Koon has been informed,by wolffe, how he works his brothers hard and doesn't take bantha from anyone even the kaminoinan scientist's. Plo was quite amused but concerned by the silence and wolffe's uneasiness and the clone training in front of him had this wierd humming in the force, it was odd but he also had this freshness to himself.

Clones who've meet him had been ridged, or in totally awe with a jedi but when Wolffe had described Montain as different, he believes his commander. He didn't twitch a second that he laided eyes on koon but had yelled.

At them both.

Plo was actually slightly concerned on how wolffe hadn't even talked back because wolffe seemed closer to him.

Montain was now glaring at him deeply now amused but betrayed by wolffe's finger pointing that is was his persistence to meet him finally.

_

Rayna and Montain were pleased.

Montain was immensely pleased with a side of rayna feelings mixed with happiness and confusion at the same time. Why?

Well it seems the clones that were drafted after the first battle,genosis,was beat by republic troops were coming off leave to kamino and visited him.

Rayna really didn't want to do it but montain with a pleasant mischief challenged his drafted _vod _to now sergeants in war to fight him again and to show his new developed brothers how far they can go with his helped training.

A win-win situation.

Oh and when the mischievous play fight neared its end, someone got him finally after 8 months of kicking their asses, someone got him instead and it was actually someone unexpected he'd see there at training for the past year not visiting him.

**Monnk**

huh now rayna with watching this show over and over, she knew that he would be kit Fisto's commander way later on in the war. It was ironic that she taught him advanced combat but he would be a scubatrooper.

Rayna was a little disappointed.

But Montain was pleased

_

Ranya and Montain hated this.

They hated them. Seriously. Without a doubt

Montain and Rayna hated this. Rayna should be excited because apparently the trainer for domino squad got injured pretty bad so Montain took his squad for at least a week

It was Domino squad.

Montain and Rayna were teaching the Domino Squad and to say without a doubt, they were more horrible in person than in the series cause -

damn when he wanted them to fight against him they argued about that without even moving a leg towards him.

So he started the fight and well...

They definitely need to work on... Everything.

The Domino squad needs his (one week) guidance with team work/hand-to-hand and well he hasn't even gotten talking with them and they seem distant to him.

**Specifically to Montain only**.

You know one time montain actually had to sneak around base and see their regular basis life and once he walked in for "food " they were silent. It was unnerving to not hear anything, not even a whisper of echo's and hevy's arguments with each other. Nothing.

Montain decided to take another approach afer three days because making them fight against him won't work on them so he decided that they need a more... touch of reality where montain has loads of battles to share publicly.

Now when he first wanted them to sit down the rowdy squad looked super tense being alone with him but when he started his story where he was yoda's commander...

Well he started from the beginning and ended the story from when the time where he was geonosis and lost his two brothers from the ugly bugs.

Both in the present situation,montain and rayna, seen all of their faces and what they expressed and well...he can see that they were affected quite a lot from just a story.

Hevy scooted close to him interested in probably the battles, Jesse had this somber look when they told him of his brothers passing, and the other three had a strange look when they thought he weren't looking at them.

The bell sounded, dismissing the squads to go eat then rest so montain getting up spoke up before they left the room

"**_Hey...boys. There will be, no doubt, a time when you'll get deployed and see the war for yourself, Montain letting frustration out harshly, It's why your trainer pushs you all...because when you go out there, its not training. You don't get a retry. You don't see your brothers again after that_**..." Montain finishing his sentence looked down on to the floor and turned back to the empty grey training grounds. The squad looking at each other in silence then walked out to eat, all but one stayed behind for a while.

Looking at Montain's back Jesse walked towards Montain and talked, Montain was grateful for his presence and Jesse could feel the...loneliness inside of his _vod_

"Hey sir i - Jesse thought for one second hoping to maybe ease his slightly older vod/trainer for even one second - could you teach me some of your moves with that move you did when throwing that knife,at us one time, and having it curve sideways next training session if the boys actually not argue for at least a few seconds?"

Montain looking at Jesse, "sure thing and you better not bring any unnecessary items with you. Again."

Jesse looked down with embarrassment "That was just one time... Sir. But yes sir", he muttered out and Montain in a better mood pushed Jesse to the door

"Get out before the others beat you to the food Jesse"

"Absolutely Sir" Jesse walking out and once the door slide 99 arrived a little later spotting jesse a few feet away walking towards the mess hall. While 99 was not a soldier he's seen the little things with his closest _vod_ never noticed but 99 did and he was happy how his faithful but tough brother was warming up to them despite almost some of those who might never come back to see them again.

99 walked into the large empty room and sitting in the middle directly was montain with his dog tags in his hand, three distinct silver tags that were not republic made.

"Hey montain how was training?"

montain tilted his head and sagged his shoulders, "Well the squad is definitely horrible at teamwork but they have heart and guts... you know 99 they remind me of - **them**."

99 smiling sadly and walking towards his brother sitting down with him and putting his hand over the tags and montain's hand.

"hey you know you did everything you could to help them and i was wondering how long you would have figured that out"

"hey training wise 99 they are nothing like our team...but their arguing and personalities fit perfectly with our's - well not mine because they can never beat me in combat"

99 snorted but didn't want to rub in montain's bashful comment and laided his hand on montains shoulder and just looked blissfully at the tags. In the silence rayna kept thinking on how the hell she's going to keep fighting when 99 will pass and with everything pointing nowhere to her drafted position to the war, she's worried.

(**_i apologize for the switching of multiple events throught montains peaceful little training bits, still pieceing out where montain will be sent out to which battle first. Maybe with yoda or towards S2 or S3. Well hoped you've like this part it was bit long for me. sorry for the grammar too )_**

**_-GG Out_**


	5. Ambush

_ITALICS - RAYNA_

**BOLD - MONTAIN**

**_BOLD ITALICS - RAYNAMONTAIN_**

THOUGHTS - '**Ambush**' '_ambush_'

_

Rayna and Montain never are good with figuring out the jedi and how they think.

They don't know how some of the jedi are curious about them when yoda had just last minute included him along and then told them, "This man, reliable he is, for every problem given into this war he is", and now Adi and Ayala are curious and talk with their clone commanders about this brother of theirs.

It was wierd how technically rayna as a man now and she isn't freaked out? cause she would be but it's like this _thing _is helping her cope? (**_the force maybe_**) But she gotten used to it but it doesn't make it less wierder. In addition, to her now clone veteran (**_i guess_**) montain she has experienced what happen and how it began with his scar and now trauma.

It broke montain and rayna even more and she just couldn't have even functioned without 99, shaak ti (**not** too **surprisingly**) and even _colt_ (**surprisingly** actually). With even one of the medics that look at him and decided to talk with him for the hours he was sleeping or even awake but he couldn't talk after all his **wretched** screaming at his **loss **from before.

Shaak Ti helps calm his dreams when he kept frequently showing up to the mess hall, a bit to early for her liking, and dragged him back to his sleep barracks, colt has offered to spar to let out stress, and his brother 99 would comfort him.

99 had actually seen him when he came back from that base and the scars that were inflicted on him, but it wasn't just that - the medics that were sent to help the platoon and his two brothers...

they only came back with montain. All bloodied and so sickly pale covered with this black liquid splattered everywhere. 99 saw the dog tags that montain had on his neck but he wanted to ask when the time came for Montain to talk to him about... **this**

99 was crestfallen but happy that montain came back so when he had seen the medics put montain into the healing bacta chambers... He - montain looked so... pale and weak, not the montain that defended him or just straight up challenged even one of the kaminoan scientist to even dare lay a finger on his brother and got to still stay here with Shaak Ti's help.

It's confusing to explain but when he sleeps at the end of the day, he sees this little girl in her head when the bad times come rolling in. After the conversation with 99 ended, when _montain/rayna_ wanted to sleep, it ended with deprived sleep because she arrived _again_.

This little tiny yellow skinned being with just small barely formed coned monstrols and a distinctive white marking on her head that were similar to his own. It would always happen in their dreams and in one small part of **montain** he would be sad with so much grief and anger. And rayna felt this bond to the small togruta girl, because he knows what happened to her and it was saddening and horrific for anyone to see.

Montain was given orders the next day, after his moment with 99, with three others from coruscant guards to aid yoda in a diplomatic treaty with the king of takunto. An additional order from yoda himself was, "paint your armor red" Rayna already knows what happens but there isn't much she could change in this episode so she... -'

'_wait_.'

'_why was **he** deployed here_?'

'_Shouldn't he be out in the front lines with direct confontation than political secret treaty__ of a base on neutral grounds__?__' _Montain imputed bluntly inside his head, '**yoda**.' rayna started again, '_Ah, right__._ _We were__ a sergeant under yoda's command when the 1st geonosis war ended and he was kind of randomly picked to yoda's command with his exceptional skills. You know i think yoda is intriuged by us'_

'**Probably but their was that one time where we found out that you, rayna, are actually effected by that force suppressions that the droids and the sith used on yoda'**

"..."

'**I've been thinking on how we are "supposedly" bonded together mentally because when that force suppression was targeted on yoda it effected you nearby and sent you away...- I didn't like that one bit and it felt cold without you****.**'

"_Hey as long as these dumb bucket heads and sith don't have a thinking cap on to use the suppressors, we're in the clear montain. I will never be gone because it felt really wierd without you too_."

Looking at the passive destructive ship, decoratively with the known republic colors and with mandalorian words spray painted on, Montain is the first to be picked up then moved to a transport ship to drop him early to king katuunko's planet so no surprises come up on them when the rest of the team arrives on planet.

(**hm wasn't that a shocker**)

Landing on the neutral planet he sees the king's guards in front, on either both sides, leading to the king himself.

"A clone trooper...Where is Master jedi Yoda?"

"**King Katuunko**, Master Yoda sent me early to your planet to make sure no surprises would arrive... not that we think you are not capable of defending your own planet, my King." He just bowed his head.

"Master Yoda will be arriving soon then?" montain looked up and straighten up back to 'soldier mode' as rayna called it.

"Yes Sir, he should arrive soon, without any delays."

The king, curiously thinking about about the **clone** that was sent ahead of **yoda**...a **jedi**, was interrupted by a ship closing in from above on them, with the imposing familiar colors related to the _sith_.

Montain backs up to next of the floating bug guard to the king's left and the doors hissing upwards showed a bald women with light purple tattoos that ran down to her corner of her lips and purple curves near the siths eyes.

What made her distinctive was her cold blue eyes and her grey skin. Montain's attention drew to the sith's appearance and her sabers, to her plain neutral face to seeking the kings attention. Underneath that was her mean streak to just kill and be done with the semantics, Rayna actually liked the assassin because she was so misunderstood because of her master's death and turned dark to run into dooku

And he saw the twitch of an inch from her face when she looked in my direction.

_"__ah kriff... she looked over here__\- "_

Montain looks up and sees nothing yet from the atmosphere and looks back to the attending awkwardness to the second diabolical yet almost redeeming party.(**with him being the third wheel**)

..._Montain_ is ready to face this...

Yet It's solely on rayna alone and she just...she doesn't know. She thought she was prepared but honestly doesn't want to die. But she doesn't want the cartoon(**_not-_****_real_****_?_**) character's to die to be nothing but expenses of nonliving beings, like they would all think once season five enters the fray. And...

**Pong Krell**

She connected to them and she would never abandon them, not like what she did to her (**_dead_**)mother. Not to run but to confront death in the face. She died and came to this world and this time she doesn't want to run away. She wasn't- ...

**Weak**

**Not Anymore**.

She will change this fate of **_dead_** jedi and a population of brain-wiping (_wholesome tough boi's_) clones to see a tunnel out from this already planned destiny.

**_Scummy Sith_** **_Sidious_**

Rayna never thought about it but she and he wondered about the pity in their stomach when mentioning **_him_**. How could she even began to plan that scene?

_

After giving a little space to the deal made between with ventress and the king alone, I wondered if going to the group would actually help? But would that actually change it for the better or worse?

Then he remembered when he meet slick

oh slick. slickly slick

this man (**brother**?) was different from where that episode took in season one.

Slick, it seems was actually deployed after a few more hours than Montain was into the first battle, sending assistance for the two captured **jedi** and one **ambassador**. And when slick and his other brothers were in a bit of trouble montain and his(_DEAD_) brothers actually saved them from death.

Slick seemed normal and far from betrayal but he is(**was**?) still in that mindset of wanting freedom, which is not at all bad, but where slick is going with that...

Thats worse because that's going down to the road of execution(disposal).

But in now in this current mission, i might have to just let the others all get their inspirational conversation going with yoda, wait for yoda to embarrass and burn down ventress and dooku, and just go back to the republic's ship and prepared for whats coming up next.

_Oh wow_

they weren't here when the episode aired.

**_Oh god._**

The droids that followed ventress behind her had two extra bots there.

But these were assassin droids, nimble and light frames, grey schemes and had two matching eyes glowing luminous white with a blank metal face. Well wasn't this fu-

**_Hours Later_**

I always wondered why they showed little screen time from ventress and king katunko. but now i understand. This was awkward as hell just standing in silence while the clones and yoda were running and shooting the droids.

I will never, ever wonder what's happening behind the scenes of political conversations. It's too awkward.

When ventress checked in for the update of yoda, the green jedi had killed the droid and continue to do some. The king not to kindly impressed with ventress's actions and almost, dare-say, smug of the orders exceptional expectations of success.

_

Ranya had seen ventress's movement for her wrist communicator to seek answers from dooku himself before Montain ran to stop her from killing the king. But those bots that were unresponsive standing were now going after me and stalling for ventress.

Shortly after Aiming their guns on me, the guards were flying from the force push at the same time, i rolled and unholstered my pistol and pulled a knife from my back.

Shooting the droid once on my right in the kneecap, sent it tumbling down face first and throwing my knife at the droid the knife settling inside the droids face. I grabbed the downed droid and stomped on its face ending the body with it glitching and sparking.

I huffed and turned my attention towards ventress and saw yoda arrive with dooku in a holoform and ventress stuck with the force. And then i saw the clones, one limping with help from the other one and the other aimed his gun on the sith.

The conversation that started with king katuunko and yoda ended with an embarrassed sith with her belonged lightsabers. Walking towards the king,

"**King katuunko please step back**" the king flew behind me,the guards that were downed woke up and flew to the kings unguarded sides, and i stood attention towards the threat. My pistol trained on ventress and my left hand on a hidden knife in my belt, i waited on standby until ventress pulled out a detonator and the rocks came crumbing over the three soldiers.

With the force yoda saved them, ventress ran, yoda talked to dooku, and then it was left at that, The republic gunships arrived but i could see that the clones were talking to each other but looking over at me?

Looking over to yoda and katuunko, the sword was given as a pact of agreement to the base so i waited until the conversation was over when i asked a question on one of yoda's order.

"general can i ask why you wanted me to paint my armor red for this mission"

"The red paint special, only for trained clones, important diplomatic missions from the senate." Yoda's answer was of course simple, yet montain was confused.

"**General...Im not exactly trained for diplomatic missions...Those soldiers were probably confused and worried why there was another clone with red then**..."

It actually took montain a minute to digest the answer and conclude on it.

"**General."** Calmly i faced my attention to yoda, "**I**** could have been shot as a droid spy with this armor on if the clones acted on it**!" I may have shouted at yoda and with the clones aboard the ship already, were looking over to the both of us. The lone pair walking on the gunship continued the conversation while it spurred into the sky. Yoda chuckled looking up at montain, "Shot, you were not, montain"

"**...**"

"**That doesn't make it any better general**"

_

"Told them who you are montain, with the actions that tell, who you are as a person."

montain without a word looked at the three clones and could see how they lingered on his personality and body alike.

"**How did it go then, general**."

"They seemed surprised and intrigued, but a sense of uncertainty."

"**Yeah i bet. One clone that clearly doesn't follow orders for his general...**

**a flawed unwanted little soldier**"

montain harshly whispered to yoda, and as if the entire ship heard it went dead silent.

During the ride no-one else talked until they were dropped off on the cruiser, montain immediately went to clean his armor in the bunks once they landed leaving the rest to their own devices.

_

**_So school starts and i might be even more late with updates so i would like to apologise for the inconveniences of likely maybe hiatus stories that may be updated really, really slow._**

**_2k words. That was unexpected!_**

**_-GG_**


	6. The Malevolence 1

"Cleaning the red paint was the easiest part of this whole mission," that was the most honest statement that Montain swore on his life. He was assigned to the docking bay with repairing ships by his admiral after the mission. His suddenly changed mood was less damp when he was relaxing, rather than talk nonsense about himself.

His face greased with oil and sweat but having came from a different ship, he was tired and wanted to sleep after his assignment was finished.

He was sent to another offworld ship to accompany another jedi and his platoon, which today is just moderate assignments and not engaging the separatists yet.

Rayna was wreaked. Her head searched for the next mission 'Details' because next after the negotiating with the king, this would be general grievious's episode.

The Malevolence ship which she had always gushed in the episode of being too huge and seeing Grievious for the first time. Finishing the final assignment he decided to go train while the other were just relaxing in the bunks or in command right now.

Walking towards an open space he decided to go with dummy assassin droids. Bringing out his hidden sheath, he closed his eyes and just imagined the assassin droids that were ready to pounce. Steadying himself counting his heart beats, he started and in that moment everything disappeared yet later turned into a whole conversation with rayna and himself with the later future plans.

What they didn't notice at that moment is three clones watching from the hall, the three that were on the mission with montain, a highly respected but gossiped trooper.

Montain the clone trooper with no jedi or a battalion except for the crippled clone on Kamino. Just moving to one jedi to another while putting fear into the far lesser experienced brothers. Remembering the conversation with the general...

During the silence yoda had inquired on a question about a clone trooper that wasn't apart this mission," In isolation, Montain rough he is. with newcomers and others.

Holds grief, anger, to fight another, he does. Lonely he is, determined to save you all from such loss even if he can't." The clones confused about the statement asked, "what do you mean general. Why would Montain want to save us on loss." When Jek expresses with his body that they are with the separatist on their tail.

"He lost everything, long ago, at the forces will with life threatening injuries, Newcomers of even medical troopers had done everything to help."

heal his heart, they couldn't, nor save his troops, back then. Scarred with trauma, His goal to protect, he shows with his concern for you all, even if it makes him separate from others, by fighting by all means for his brothers. different from his family, he chooses too."

"Very stubborn, does not back down. Afraid, he is not. Escape, I cannot." The three clones noticed how the general looks at the fire with amusement.

Lingering on those words they watched, while mountain kept going faster with his knife throwing until he was being overthrown by the number of limber dummy bots.

Montain who rarely shows his frustration in front of his soldiers, lets loose. just shot after shot and even punched and kicked, shows his rage. But he was beaten down at the mercy of intense overbearing training, waiting on the round to finish while hitting the floor was an unexpected interruption of a blaster shot with a clean shot of the robots head, who was about to stomp its foot on his chest.

He was at first confused but he whipped his head to looking at the coruscant guards that were on the previous mission. Rhys, Jek and Thire. Thinking on knowing them despite actually never, ever talking to them as Montain. She concludes that she really had to find a job if she can remember almost an impossible amount of names of clones in this...show.

...Nah.

Feeling if some shame forming in his stomach he naturally stood up and stopped the match," end the training match", he noted that they stood at the entrance almost waiting on him. He huffed dreading the conversation but relaxed and took off his helmet and put it between his arms, holding it steady and walking to them.

"Thanks for that, ah nice shot by the way, but shouldn't you be on a ship back to coruscant already?" he was genuinely asking, not saying it as a scoff nor a statement but his eyebrows were raising high at them when they were a bit too quiet.

"We were but we were hoping that we could chat in the bunks privately with you." He could practical feel the tense atmosphere, He would not like to chat, not really but he decided to be blunt then just stand in a this akward silence.

"Is this about what yoda told you about my past", he expressed strongly with a hardened expression.

He was definitely not salty about that free story of his past shared to three clones by yoda. Yet with that in mind, the conversation with yoda during the ride back from the mission about 'no Jedi' was because he didn't have a jedi to follow. His Jedi was dead and he could only be traded between platoons and groups to actually do his job as a good soldier.

Some older troopers like himself saw him as a leech using their Jedi. Rayna could say this was a result of karma of not being entirely social with others or nice with those messing with 99 and doesn't regret it one bit even if he was very close to being reconditioned without Shaak Ti's help.

"That's part of it but we were kinda hoping to ask how you...can just talk back to a Jedi?"

Montain was surprised but very amused by that question, "well you can't just - not ask questions to your generals strategy. Besides there was one time where I was just like the you, not asking and just acting on command... It cost my vodebut I just really love bothering Yoda with my insistent on trying to stop him from avoiding the medbay."

The trio have seen at a loss of words for his casual 'its amusing to see the general frustrated' until Montain clarified about the other thing, "what did Yoda tell you exactly about my past..."

"Well this is Yoda we're talking about he was being crypt about that. He said you lost everything and got injured to the point where they had to have even the new medic troopers on board to lend a hand?" Montain stared at them and muttered something, turning back to them, "Huh...he - was really crypt if that's all he shared with you. Look im not going to-"

The trio's leader had his comm bleep in action when Montain was going to share, Thire sent an apologetic gesture and activated it. "Commander Thire your time is running out its time to go or else this pilot is leaving without their passengers."

They all look at Montain, but he rather just waves them off, "Go I can tell you once I get leave until then Rhys, Jek, ...Congratulations, Commander Thire."

The last sentence surprised Thire but jerked a nod, walking slowly to get their ride back to coruscant.

Yet if only Rayna had known that she would be in one of the three ships that was along with Plo Koon's freighter that was lost to the mystery ship call Malevolence.


End file.
